I love you
by monkeylove123
Summary: When Ben Paul said those three words to Molly she just said he was being childish,but that was just her way of protecting him...from her.


**Helloooo~! I figured it's about time I tried writing something other than Lark (MarkXLilly) fanfics. (Which makes up most of my stories in the Walking dead game (Aside from my TV show DarylXCarol one shot) and on my poll all the votes (Which are only three for now) really want some BenXMolly. (Bolly? Benmol? Belly? I DUN KNOWZ!) Enjoy this One-shot, at the bottom you can read about why I ship these two. Meh, I say this is more or less of a drabble for me even though its over 1000 words...but meh I was all Go with the flow` on this fic.``**

**Also I'm trying a different format of writing that is strongly like IzzyandDesRoxSox ****(Go check her stuff out, great writer and a fantastic Molly, Lilly and Omid role player as well.)**

"I love you."

Those three words poured from the young man known as Benjamin Paul, or just Ben for short, small mouth. He covers his mouth, his eyes widen as he looked at the blonde woman in front of him. A light blush appearing on his pale cheeks as there was a long pause of silent between the two.

"You're kidding, right?" Molly scoffed as she placed her hands on her boney hips, a neutral expression on her face but any fool could see her face carried traces of annoyance for the young man manner of saying such a thing to her. She was Molly after all, a twenty two year old bitter and cocky woman who looked like a mess with her greasy and tangled hair that she cut herself with a pair of rusty kitchen scissors, her clothes were stained with the dark color of walker blood and mud, she hasn't be able to shave her under arms or legs in forever and the fact she hasn't bathe in weeks wasn't helping removing the smell of rotting flesh and sweat from her.

And who was he?

Eighteen year old Ben Paul, a meek and in her view (And most likely many others) cowardly young man in collage or his last year of high school on her guess, he seemed to keep his hair decently combed down despite how greasy it was and cost that mustached old man...what was it? Kevin, Keith...Kenny? Something like that's, family. Wife and son life, as well was that other woman who led them into the school to gather supplies for the boat and medicine.

.

.

.

But that wasn't why she rejected his feelings for her, and it wasn't the slight age gap either. That was more of a problem with Walter Ashe. Every time she remembers that man or his stupid face she felt like screaming in pure anger. He thankfully got what he had coming for him ever since she and many other women started deals with him.

Food, medicine and secrets that could be kept in exchange for sexual favors, Molly knew the risk with this of course. The chance she could become pregnant with the mineral birth control and most likely catch a sexual transmission infection.

.

.

.

Sex.

It was once something Molly and her friends would make dirty jokes about when their parents weren't listening or teased each other when they saw cute boys walking by them when they were younger, when things were better...

Maybe she just wanted to protect Ben?

I would most likely be years of therapy, struggling, screaming, fights and nightmares until she felt like she could even think about having intercourse with another man.

No way could she let Ben endure that for her, all the screaming and pain Walter had caused her for...

It wouldn't be fair to him at all, he was young and had his whole life ahead of him...well used to anyway...the dead were up and walking so the chance of anyone's life being cut short is all too high.

He didn't know what he would be getting himself into with her troubling past, she couldn't do that to him...and then of risk of her having an infection she could give to him...

What if it was something that could put both their lives at risk? She couldn't do that to Ben...

.

.

.

"I-I mean it..." Ben stuttered as his blush brighten more turning his whole face pink with embarrassment lowering his hands from his mouth.

Molly shook her head as she then crossed her arms, an eerie feeling coming from the younger man's glancing into her eyes with his big blue ones.

"Ben, please-"

"I really mean it Molly!" Ben argued raising his voice. "Look if it's about age, I-I'll be turning nineteen in the spring." He stated.

She had to give him credit though, Ben was starting to "Man up" and confessions of love weren't that easy to say, even when you're older.

"Ben, it's not that." Molly assured him glancing down at the dusty wooden floor.

"Then what is it?" he asked

.

.

.

If she were to tell Ben the truth he would only want to help or feel sorry for her. Maybe it was a mix of pride for the young woman; she didn't want Ben's pity. Pity was the last thing she wanted, she only told Lee and that was enough for her.

But maybe it was just another way to protect the meek boy. The gruesome facts she dared not speak of again of what happen to her.

.

.

.

Ben wouldn't understand that, he wouldn't understand it could be years into she felt like she was ready for a relationship or even remotely trust someone, of course if she said so Ben would just promise to go through it together...but he was young, he didn't need to spend the rest of his youth over some girl most likely suffering from PTSD, if things ever got better (And she highly doubted that) he needed to start living, and REALLY be living. Right now, there were alive, that's not living. Living was walking in the sunshine on the side walk in a city full of loud traffic; basically anything that the world wasn't now was living! He deserved better...

.

.

.

"It...It's complicate." She replied quickly glancing away from Ben's pale face, but not fast enough to see the sadden look in his bright blue eyes which now seem lifeless and heartbroken now with such sadness.

.

.

.

If she did ever give love a chance right now they both just be damning themselves with the unforgettable and unforgiving chance of both of them losing each other leaving the living lover nothing but a broken heart. She already lost her sister, god forbid how badly she could break down if she lost someone else close to her. Losing her sister was enough.

.

.

.

"Is it because...of what happened back there at that school...when everyone found out?" Ben asked as he looked down at the floor boards.

"No!" Cried Molly as she faced Ben again, his gaze met her and Molly felt a sick feeling filling the pit of the stomach as their eyes met again. God, why did he have to make this so hard? "No, I swear it's not like that." She assured him.

"I wouldn't blame you..." Ben spoke barely above a whisper as once again he shifted his gaze to the left wall of the bedroom. "I had been pretty useless..."

"Ben, I fucking swear it's not like that!" She said once more.

_._

_._

_._

"_It's not you, it's me!"_

Was what Molly wished to say, she wished she could had explained that to the younger boy, that she or him didn't deserve him using what was left of his life to coop with her suffering of the dark memoires of Crawford, he didn't need that.

But it was too late for that...

.

.

.

Molly couldn't help but cringed at the slight before her.

Ben with a metal pole impaled in what was left of his rotting corps. She kneeled down to the body, this couldn't be Ben! I-it just couldn't be! But all the proof it was him was there, his brown hair, the sweater he wore which read _"Ben" _to the little bit of facial hair he had on his face.

Ben was dead...

It didn't look like it was painless, with his legs badly twisted at an odd angle and the metal impaled in his chest...

The very thought of what had happen when she wasn't around was enough to make her blink back tears, even allowing one tear to slide down from her cheek onto his faded sweater. She just wanted to protect him...

.

.

.

Why?

Why Ben?

.

.

.

"Then what is it?" Ben asked once more. "Please just tell me!" he pleaded his blue eyes beyond filled with sadness and heartbreak.

Molly's hands trembled; she couldn't bear to even look at Ben at all anymore.

"I...I can't..." she said barely above a whisper as a pause of silence filled the room between the two. No words at all from either one, just the sound of footsteps coming from down stairs from the others.

Ben sighed as he slowly turned around. "Okay...I get it...I'm just a big screw up." He muttered.

"Ben, please...your get over it."

'_No...'_

"You're just being childish right now."

'_Don't even say that, don't say that Molly...haven't you hurt him enough?'_

"Yeah...whatever..." the light brunette spoke his voice cracking a bit as he finally left the room, leaving the blonde woman alone in the room.

.

.

.

'_I'm sorry Ben; I'm a jerk I really am... I thought I was protecting you from what you wanted, me...I should had stayed with the group...maybe I could had done something, I hardly knew you and I regret that, maybe I'm was just being selfish and couldn't believe someone like you could have feelings for me..Just fuck! I never been the romantic type, fuck maybe if I said yes or give me time or SOMETHING that would had made me want to stick around you wouldn't be dead right now! It's like my sister all over again...'_

.

.

.

Molly sat in the empty room feeling a chill run out her spine, the room felt ice cold even with her sweater on, and she didn't even want to think of the young man ever again, hear his voice, see his face she just wanted to forget all about him, just leave and forget Ben Paul has existed. But that would be impossible.

**O3O Yeah Just an drabble for the sake of posting something other than MarkXLilly (Lark), don`t know where I was going with this but meh YOLO! Now onto the reasons I ship these two.**

**One, the age gap isn`t that bad, I seen people pair Ben is deemed 18 and Molly in her early twenties, and before you complain Ben is too young look at the other pairings with him. KennyXBen, MarkXBen, BenXDoug the list goes on and on, I respect anyone who ships those pairings. Plus Molly had to exchange sexual favors with an older man who I believe was deemed to be around 40, so I can see her dating a younger guy might be a little more comfortable for her after that doctor, which brings me to reason number two.**

**Two, the fandom, Of course there`s hate on Ben for clear reasons but for Molly? This surprises me with the amount of hate she gets. I believe it's because of two reasons. One the fact she JUST hugged Lee, I have a theory fans believed Telltale was going to pair her up with Lee, and since LeeXCarley is quite the popular ship it causes lot of haters. (Not saying all LeeXCarley shippers are like that, I ship LeeXCarley (Carlee) but formerly being in the Sonic fandom you see shipping wars a lot) and the second part was because of the fact she had to exchange sex for medical supplies for her sister. Truthfully I don`t fully understand why someone could hate her for this, she`s risking a lot for her younger sibling, and were talking about her giving up her BODY to some old quack for her sister health and it ended in vain for her...what she did was BRAVE and showed just how much she loved her sibling she was risking a lot like I typed, such as sexuality transmitted infections which I doubt she would be able to get the right medical care if she did have one as well as pregnancy, I have a great deal of respect for Molly I do not see her as a `slut` or a `Whore`, just respect. Also in unsure lines I believe Ben or Travis stated that they were forced to watch a bandit rape a girl in front of them. So I believe that Ben might be able to relate to Molly about that.**

**And lastly they both lost their siblings (Both having younger siblings, the fate of Ben is unknown though but I believe Molly`s sister is dead) and suffered traumatic events which I`ll be damned if there both not suffering mentally and physically, Part of me and see Ben and Molly having a long heartfelt conversation about what they endured when the dead started walking, I feel Molly and Ben could relate deeply and help each other through the pain and suffering the world has become**

**Well that`s it, hoped you liked it. **

**Read, review and fave. **


End file.
